The Flower Box
by Zyii
Summary: There wasn't a defining moment where Hermione just woke up and knew she was in love. It wasn't something that happened suddenly. It was a slow burner, a flame that grew steadily bigger. It was a journey from the person she was to the person she could be. Life didn't always work the way you wanted it too & you didn't always end up with the person you'd imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, I just like playing in the sandbox!

 **AN:** Don't expect any updates on this for a while, I've just put this up to 'wet your appetite' if you will. Regular updates will probably start around the end of March, beginning of April. This the the first of 3 stories I have in the works that centre around Hermione with different pairings. The below paragraph is the opening for each three stories, but all will be different in plot ~ Hannah

* * *

 **There wasn't a defining moment where Hermione just woke up and knew she was in love. It wasn't something that happened suddenly. It was a slow burner, a flame that grew steadily bigger. It was a journey from the person she was to the person she could be. Life didn't always work the way you wanted it too and you didn't always end up with the person you'd imagined. Looking back on things now thought, Hermione couldn't be happier and to think, it all started so innocently.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

The flower box had been empty for three weeks now. It had been a spur of the moment purchase. Something to brighten up her windowsill and she still hadn't filled it with flowers. She supposed that was what her life was now: half filled. She was still called 'the brightest witch of her age' and the fame that came with being Harry Potter's friend still lingered but what was Hermione Granger doing with her life?

Honestly she had no clue. She thought life would have been simple for her. As a young adult fresh from the horrors of the war she'd seen a bright shining future but over the years that picture had dimmed.

She supposed that the world had expected her to marry Ron Weasley and for a time that had been her goal as well. Yet her and Ron were too different. In place of love there were just never-ending fights and arguments. It had been a blessing when they'd parted ways and now years later they'd started to become friends again.

At twenty-seven, Hermione didn't think her life was particularly bad. She had a good senior job in the Department of Magical Creatures, good friends and a spacious apartment to call her own. Yet in a world where all her good friend's were either in long-term relationships or married and she knew she was the anomaly.

Looking at herself in the mirror didn't cause the shudder it had in her teens. Now she felt she had grown into her looks. It wasn't some frazzled teenage girl who starred back at her nor was it a starved, terrified war survivor. She was an adult now who may not pass as beautiful but could definitely be considered pretty. Her hair was still a battle but was no longer a nightmare. It was easily fixed with a couple of spells but still got crazy if she was angry or stressed.

Shrugging her shoulders, Hermione headed from her home and into Diagon Alley. She was headed towards 'The Frog Prince'. It was a recent addition to the street, a restaurant/club owned by the Patil Sisters and one night a month everyone got together and caught up with each other here.

Hermione was having lunch with Harry. Outside of work they still made time for each other. They were still best friends and likely always would be. Harry had sounded stressed when he'd asked to meet her and Hermione had understandably been worried. In he came with his hair sticking up all over the place like usual and the bulkiness of his physique clearly displayed in his dark green shirt and black skinny jeans.

 _Thank god for the invention of skinny jeans_ thought Hermione for they really had changed a lot in the world of fashion.

Hermione got p to meet her friend of many years and wrapped him in her warm embrace. Though many years had passed Harry was still the same person and their friendship had only grown stronger though the years.

"Are you alright Harry? You had me awfully worried when you floo called me."

He sighed, a frown forming on his face that made him look years older than he actually was.

"We've been fighting again."

"Oh Harry I'm sorry. What was it this time?"

"She accused me of cheating on her. Said it was obvious I was doing it because I've been working later than usual recently. Even Molly was on her side. Ginny said she'd forgive me if I would only propose to her like we both want."

Hermione held Harry's hand in a comforting manner. The fights between Harry and Ginny, had, in recent years become legendary and could easily eclipse the fights she'd had with Ron during their time at Hogwarts.

Harry and Ginny were almost inevitable during the aftermath of the war. It was a relationship that everyone had expected and hoped for. Their relationship unfortunately had been born from the despair of war and over the years they'd changed and evolved as people. Hermione suspected that Ginny did love Harry but her love was more for the boy who lived and conquered more than the man behind the title.

Honestly Hermione was surprised they were still together but Harry's happiness was most important and Hermione would support him whatever he did.

"I didn't know you'd been working late."

"Technically I haven't."

"Then what have you been doing because I know you wouldn't cheat on Ginny."

"I've been organising a surprise. A romantic getaway not that it's much use now really. Ginny won't even speak to me."

"Harry, I know I've asked you this before but why are you still with Ginny when it's become so poisonous?"

"We still work as a couple Hermione and all couples fight. We'll get through this I just know it. I love Ginny and I don't want to be alone."

"Oh Harry, you know you aren't alone. Even if you and Ginny broke up you wouldn't be alone. You're quite a catch you know and women would be lining up around the block for you."

"Ginny and I will make it through…its destiny right?"

"Sure," replied Hermione but she felt uneasy just saying those words. If only she could make Harry see that there was a life out there for him that didn't involve Ginny.

They didn't talk more about Harry's relationship woes. Hermione had tried but Harry had long since mastered the art of distraction. Their talk remained polite and intimate as they talked of what was going on in their lives since they last spoke. All too soon it seemed that their bellies were full, their plates clean and the time to depart had arrived. It was a silly formality as they saw each other at work all the time but they still hugged and wished one another well.

Harry left before Hermione, as she needed to use the facilities. As she came out she bumped into Pavarti Patil and knew she'd be there a while.

"Just had lunch with Harry?"

"Yes and the food was divine as always."

"Thanks Hermione," said Pavarti happily. "Harry seemed stressed, trouble in paradise again?"

"Seems like it."

"You ever think about dating Harry?"

"What? No! Of course not! He's my best friend."

"You guys are super close though. If Harry was my boyfriend I'd be super jealous of the friendship between the two of you."

"There is nothing there Pavarti, we're friends…family even."

"I'm just saying you and Harry would make the perfect couple. Harry could do so much better than Ginny and the sooner he realises her poison the better. Are you sure you have no feelings for him?"

"Positive."

"Oh well, they'll be plenty of women waiting for the moment Harry becomes single again. It'll be easier without you in the running."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to J.K and I wouldn't have it any other way.

 **Chapter Two**

 **Chapter Song: 'When We Were Young' - Adele**

* * *

Looking back on life was like looking in Alice's Looking Glass. For Hermione it was hardly like she was looking at her own life at all. She could hardly go anywhere without reminders of what they had done in the war. A statue here, a quote there, books, pictures, flashing lights all followed her every move. She had never liked the press and attention she had gotten for being Harry's friend and part of the Golden Trio. In her mind she had done what anyone would have done in her situation. Even though she knew that statement wasn't true she still liked to think of the good in people.

Hermione's life could be played out in a series of films but how would things end? Certainly not how they had turned out now. Would she find a 'happy ever after' or would she become a spinster with a group of Kneazle Cats that followed her around?

She knew she was being dramatic. What could she say? Something Pavarti had said had struck a chord in her. It wasn't about Harry really, it was more about herself and the disappointments she saw in her life. She'd sacrificed relationships for her work, she knew that and everyone around her knew that. Maybe it was time to take a step back from things and look down other avenues.

Sometimes her heart ached so much that she thought she would die from it. She found herself at war sometimes and knew she wasn't the only survivor of the war to feel that way. Sometimes it was hard to rationalise what had happened in the past and look at where they had found themselves now.

War had been terrible; all those lives lost and with what gained? That's what it felt like at the beginning, people had told them they'd won but to Hermione it hadn't seemed that way.

She shouldn't think of it for she knew it just made her unhappy and depressed. It was unavoidable however, as even the most innocent of thoughts could land her back into her memories of a time she'd rather forget. She knew Harry felt the same way, it was one of the burden's that they had both carried for each other since the end of the war.

Still it didn't do to dwell on things of the past when there were more pressing matters at hand, like why Pavarti thought Hermione was into Harry. There was no denying it Harry was very attractive and since the war he'd managed to buff up some and wear clothes that fitted him. Hermione knew she found him pleasing to look at but had never thought of _Harry_ in a romantic sense. He was her friend, her best friend and that was enough for her.

Her floo flared and Hermione recognised the magical signature. She couldn't help but groan in annoyance…Ginny.

Since school had ended the friendship Hermione had shared with Ginny had crumbled before her eyes. It was as if Hermione had fabricated the entire friendship between the two of them, for Ginny was a force to be reckoned with. A woman who didn't take kindly to those who drew Harry's attention away from her. Hermione was a prime example of that, Harry was her best friend and they were often together and frequently featured in pictures in The Daily Prophet.

Ginny's spiteful ways came out very quickly and with it a jealousy that could consume worlds. Recently Hermione had managed to have as little as possible to do with Ginny. It helped that she and Ron had fizzled out years ago and thus Mrs. Weasley's interest in her had waned. Ginny however, still sought out Hermione and blamed her for the problems she faced in life.

"Ginny, what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?"

"Don't play games with me Granger. I've warned you before to leave _my_ Harry alone but you never listen. When will you learn that he doesn't want you interfering in his life? I bet you throw yourself at him all the time, he loves ME not you."

"I'm fine Ginny, thanks for asking," replied Hermione sarcastically.

"You're pathetic and ugly."

"Your insults haven't got any better I see. Ginny, when will you get over this schoolyard jealousy? Harry and I are just friend's, nothing more."

"You shouldn't even be friend's, you're not worthy of _my_ Harry. You're just lowly scum."

"If you continue to insult me, I'll have to ask you to leave. As it stands I rescind your floo rights to my house."

"Urgh! Why are you being so calm? I'm calling you out Granger. I know you've been staying late at work with _my_ Harry. Trying to get your paws on his gold no doubt."

"No, that gold-digging bitch would be you Ginny, not me."

With Ginny's wand pressed firmly into her neck, Hermione concluded that she'd stepped too far. Ginny was always unpredictable and the glint Hermione could see in her eyes worried her. It was dark and foreboding. It reminded Hermione that Ginny had undergone what no child should at the tender age of eleven and that no one had bothered to get her check out for it. It was these darker moments in Ginny that caused Hermione to worry.

"Let me make myself quite clear Granger and you would do well to remember my words. You may have won the spotlight from standing in Harry's shadow but no one cares for you now! The Wizarding World may have improved in leaps and bounds but you are still a lowly mudblood without prospect or connections. Harry is the last of an Ancient house, Lord Potter and as such deserves a pureblood bride on his arm. That bride WILL. Be. Me. Do I make myself clear? You will desist in meeting with _my_ Harry, you will end your friendship with him and you will remove yourself from the Wizarding World or I will make sure you suffer."

With a ragged breath, Hermione sank to the floor of her flat as Ginny disappeared in a cloud of green light. Part of her felt foolish for letting her guard down, for all her faults, Ginny was her friend and not someone she expected to be harmed by. She supposed it would be foolish to ignore Ginny's words but Hermione wasn't going to let her control her life either.

Hermione would not give up her career at the Ministry, nor would she give up her friendship with Harry but she suspected Ginny had ways of controlling Harry also if Hermione didn't follow through with what she'd demanded.

 _What happened to when we were young? Everything was hard but it was so simple._

Hermione's heart ached from the hurt of her friendship with Ginny. She had never been good with female friends during her school days. That Ginny had been her first friend made everything hurt more. Should she tell someone? Who? Not Harry, Luna maybe? No. It was better not to say anything.

Perhaps Ginny had been right; she did spend a lot of time with Harry. Perhaps for the sake of her best friend's love life, she should ease off?

[x]

Her anger and annoyance at the Ginny situation continued into the next day. Hermione knew she was carrying the weight of something that was much bigger than her on her own shoulders but she couldn't understand how to get rid of it. It was weighing her down in ways she hadn't anticipated.

Hermione was a perfectionist and someone who tried hard to please others. Since her confrontation with Ginny, those niggling negative thoughts had flooded her brain and beaten her down to the point that her shoulders slumped in defeat as she walked into her office.

There were flowers on her desk. Bright pinks, purples and blues. They smelled divine but Hermione was wary. No one had ever sent her flowers before, in fact she didn't know anyone who WOULD send her flowers. The thought that this was just another prank dealt by an angry Ginny sent Hermione ducking for cover and using a nearby ruler to poke the flowers gingerly.

When nothing happened, she took a chance to walk closer and sniff them. They smelled even better close-up and Hermione smiled. With a quick wave of her wand she cast a few spells to determine if the flowers were dangerous or not and was relieved when the spells assured her they were harmless.

The flowers came with a card, she noticed a moment later. With delicate hands, she cradled the small card and opened it with equal amounts of curiosity and suspicion.

 _'_ _From your Secret Admirer.'_

A Secret admirer? The girly part of Hermione squealed in joy like a teenager with their first crush. Hermione knew she wasn't beautiful and wasn't sought after by the opposite sex but she must have some redeeming qualities for someone to have sent her these*.

The anger that Hermione felt from seeing Ginny slowly melted in light of this delivery of flowers. Funny how some things can cheer people up so completely, when they've been feeling so down in the dumps.

Hermione wondered who had sent the flowers, for her brain never did stop trying to work things out. She felt however, that here she'd be disappointed for she couldn't think of anyone who would want to send her flowers.

It didn't help that she could hear a voice that sounded very much like Pavarti whisper in her head, _Harry Potter._

That was a childish stupid thought. Why would Harry send her flowers? Well he wouldn't.

Hermione blamed Pavarti for the continuing thoughts of Harry that she had in her head. They weren't doing anything for her other than confuse her and make her sound crazy as she sat in her office and argued with her brain.

* * *

*If you think it cliché that Hermione doesn't view herself as beautiful and feels neglected by the opposite sex, rest assure I'm not setting Hermione up for a magical makeover. The Hermione in this story hasn't a lot of relationship experience and mostly it has ended in heartbreak. She doesn't view herself as others see her because she hasn't had enough experiences to back it up. Thus, in terms of relationships and being desirable, she views herself negatively.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter but it's been my constant companion for 20 years.

 **AN:** Short chapter. Next will be longer I think. Updates for this will continue to be sporadic. There will be mistakes, I don't edit.

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **Chapter Song 'Be Ok' – Ingrid Michaelson**

Hermione's life was incredibly busy, it never let up, it never let her breathe and she wouldn't have it any other way. Hermione loved the busy pace of her job, she loved the research and the presentation aspects and she loved changing the laws for the better of others.

She was currently working on some House-Elf Legislation as she admired the fourth gift to grace her office since the first bunch of flowers. She couldn't stop smiling as she fingered the leather-bound book with her initials on it and the bunch of sweet peas that had been sitting in her office when she arrived that morning.

She needed to concentrate on the work before her as it was going to take a lot to get this past the Wizengamot. She was proposing that they build a home for unemployed House Elves, which would be run by Elves and would also serve as a place for abused Elves to seek shelter.

She had already won the fight to propose this plan in her empowered speech about how House Elves were not slaves and deserved to live happy and fulfilled lives. She had worked extensively hard to find cases of the worst abuse inflicted on House Elves and likened their treatment to being worse than the slaves in muggle culture. She went on to drive the point that what would the average wizard or witch do if that abuse was being inflicted on a family member, a daughter perhaps or a wife. How would they feel then? Likening the abuse the House Elves had been receiving for generations (in some households) and putting it on the shoulders of humans had been enough to get the Wizengamot to sign the control of proposing a House-Elf Legislation Scheme.

It had been a long time since she had first met Dobby and she missed him to this day. Winky, at least had improved but there were hundreds of other Elves out in Britain who were receiving similar or worse abuse that the above mentioned. Hermione didn't think she would be doing her job correctly if she didn't help all those who lived in the Wizarding World.

She knew there would be outcry from the public if this piece passed the Wizengamot. She was adding finely hidden pieces to the proposal that would fine people for the mistreatment of Elves and each Wizard or Witch would receive three strikes before the Elf in question would be whisked immediately to the House Elf Home and all ties to the abusing family would be severed.

Hermione didn't feel the need to inform the Wizengamot of this small piece of information because she reckoned if she made it more obvious it wouldn't make it pass the voting board. Better to catch them unawares and let them pass the bill where there is no chance of it being reclaimed.

In the long run, it would encourage the Wizarding population that such treatment of Elves was no longer acceptable and that if they didn't change their ways, they would find themselves without any House Elves to serve the household.

Of course, she had to get the bill written and approved before any of this could happen, which was why getting distracted by her secret admirer wasn't what she should be doing. She had never let a man distract her from her job before and she refused to let this be a first.

Placing the leather-bound book and flowers out of her line of sight she knuckled down to do some hard work and worked diligently until lunchtime. She managed to ignore her growling stomach for a good hour before she realised she needed some food in her stomach. She was beginning to get a headache that she knew would only grow the longer she went without eating.

The Ministry Cafeteria wasn't spectacular but was good if you wanted a quick bite to eat or wanted to catch a coffee with a friend. Hermione remembered the days early into her Ministry career where she would meet Harry for lunch every day. Those days had since waned into nothing. Hermione had noticed over the last week and a half how Harry seemed to be avoiding her.

It hurt to know her friend could do something to her considering how close they were. She was in no doubt that his distances was caused by Ginny. Who knows what she'd said to make Harry stay away from her but Hermione had hoped that her friendship with Harry would win out. She should have known that his relationship with Ginny was more important than his friendship with her, however much that caused her heart to break.

As crude as the saying 'bros before hoes' was, it didn't apply here and Hermione didn't know why she thought it would. Though Hermione and Harry were close, history would argue that he had never put her first in any situation. She shook her head, thinking of the downfalls in her friendship with Harry wasn't going to do her any good. She wanted him back as a friend, not to think of all the ways he wasn't a good friend.

Hermione had returned to her office in a cloud of sadness that couldn't even be cheered by the thoughts of her secret admirer. She hated how much his tension between Harry and herself was interrupting her life. She had a mind to march up to Harry and demand what was going on but that meant having to find him first and she was doing a poor job of that.

Hermione did this thing where she couldn't stop thinking of something to the point that she became unobservant to the outside world. It was a habit she'd never managed to get rid of and often got her in a lot of trouble.

Which was why, she was cursing her own lack of observation when the sickly-sweet voice of a woman she loathed beyond anything entered her office space.

"Here sits the illustrious Hermione Granger, hard at work in her abysmally small office. What motivates her in this dead-end Ministry job? What hardships has this member of the Golden Trio suffered?"

"Skeeter."

"Granger, just the woman I was looking to find. You are hot gossip right now and I intend to find out why."

"Get your vermin ridden self out of my office before I call security."

"Now, now Granger. We wouldn't want to print an article that shows you in a less than favourable angle."

"I might not be able to blackmail you anymore Skeeter but I can still make your life hell. Tell me what you want and then get out."

"Fine. Rumour has it that Harry Potter is avoiding you like the plague. Is this the split of the Golden Trio?"

"You'd have to ask Harry. I've been rather busy of late."

"Are you denying the avoidance?"

"I'm just stating we've both been incredibly busy and so haven't met up as much as usual."

"What about Ginny Weasley?"

"What about her?"

"What's your relationship with her? Should she be worried about your closeness to her boyfriend?"

"Did she put you up to this? Never mind, as The Daily Prophet has been writing for years, my friendship with Ginny is almost non-existent. My friendship with Harry is just that, friendship. If you want a story of gossip about those two I suggest you seek them out."

"Well I can see you're not going to be any help. Shame, I was hoping for a big scoop."

"Skeeter, even if I had a scoop, why would I bring it to you?"

"I'm hurt Granger, I thought we were at least friendly acquaintances now."

 _Acquaintances my ass_ thought Hermione as Skeeter left, yet her face had a smirk on it. It was true that Skeeter had mellowed in recent years but Hermione was still conscious of the fact that she was a journalist and would do anything to get a juicy story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, I'm just obsessed with it.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **Chapter Song 'Happy' – NeverShoutNever!**

There was, per her secretary, someone in her office. With some trepidation, Hermione straightened her spine and walked into her office space.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

She had been expecting any number of people to ambush her in her office but she didn't recognise this person. He was tall with slightly shaggy brown hair. The back of him was pleasant enough but when he turned she was momentarily stunned by how attractive he was. Apart from the clothes, he looked like he'd come straight from a Jane Austin novel, his vibrant green eyes pierced her soul and his smile sent shivers down her spine.

"Oh Miss Granger, you caught me."

"Caught you doing what?"

He blushed, "uh well I guess I should come clean."

"About?"

"Here," he said, thrusting a small wrapped package into my hands.

I took it and looked at it with a hint of familiarity.

"I was just going to leave it on your desk like the others but today I lingered. I suppose I was working up the courage to tell you and to ask you."

"Tell me what? Ask me what?"

"I'm your secret admirer. I've been working up the courage to tell you for a while now. I've been leaving you gifts to show how I feel and I wanted to ask you if you'd go on a date with me?"

 _Had it just got hot in here?_

"You didn't tell me your name."

He reddened again, "It's Tim, Tim Weathersby. I work down the hall in the Budget Control Centre."

"I don't think we've ever spoken more than a few sentences to each other."

"No but I didn't want to come out and just ask you in case you turned me down. I know you get a lot of people wanting to use you for your fame and recognition and I didn't want you to think I was the same."

"Are you?"

"NO! I urm, I just really like you. I think you're smart and courageous. Intelligent and humble. Kind and compassionate. I'm just not very confident with the opposite sex."

"Oh."

"So will you go on a date with me?"

"Ok."

He beamed.

"Great! Would it be ok if I picked you up from your office at 8 this evening? Unless you have something planned?"

"No, 8's fine."

With a flourish that made her think Tim was bi-polar, he shifted from the nervous chap he'd been moments before into a confident energetic puppy and kissed me on the cheek before leaving her office.

Hermione didn't think she was disappointed to find out who her secret admirer was but she was a little confused. She had thought the admirer to at least be someone she interacted with daily and not someone who she barely knew. However, she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth as this was the first time in months that someone had viewed her romantically and the least she could do was to give him a chance.

Still, it was excited to be needed, wanted in some capacity and it would take her mind off Harry.

She still wondered what Pavarti had meant all that time ago. As much as she tried to get the thought out of her mind, it still lingered. It was infuriating.

Hermione prided herself on making the day count but she couldn't for the life of her remember what had happened in her day leading up to her evening date with Tim. She didn't remember being this easily distracted or giddy about an evening.

She had changed into a deep purple quarter-sleeved blouse and a denim black skirt with sandals. She wanted to show him a different side of her, not 'Hermione Granger Golden Trio Girl' or 'Hermione Granger Ministry Worker' but Hermione Granger as she was.

She hated to admit that she had high hopes for this date. She supposed that was because of all the gifts she'd got in the past weeks but she couldn't change her opinion now. She'd told him earlier that they knew nothing about each other but that was incorrect. She did feel like she knew some of him through the gifts he'd given. It was like he knew who she was and his gifts had reflected that.

He picked her up promptly, he'd changed into a smart suit and she felt a little under dressed. He assured her however, that she looked 'ravishing' in her outfit, and without knowing what to say back, she'd blushed.

He'd guided her to a restaurant in Diagon Alley which was lit up with sights and sounds in the late evening. Hermione was apprehensive upon approach for she knew this restaurant to be rather posh and a hot spot for those who wanted attention from the masses. She knew from her chats with Harry that Ginny had been begging to come here for months but Harry had stayed firm in his decision not to go.

Still, with her hand curled around Tim's and his powerful walk into the restaurant, Hermione felt safe. This would be a good night.

"I've never been in here before but someone recommended it to me, do you like it?"

"It's different but I do like it."

Hermione hated lying to Tim especially considering this was their first date but from the moment she stepped into the restaurant the whispers and stares had started. It was, she supposed, an unfortunate reminded that she was well known.

The two of them chatted a little in awkwardness and starred longingly at their menus. Hermione couldn't remember if she'd had any first date be this awkward before but she hoped things would turn around. There were so many options on the menu, she couldn't decide what she wanted to eat. When the waiter came to take their order, she was still deciding.

"What can I get for the two of you?"

Hermione was going to ask for more time.

"I'll have the steak fillet, rare and this lovely lady will have the salmon fettuccine."

The waiter wrote down the food order and the drinks while Hermione fumed inside. Her anger must have shown on her face for Tim asked what was wrong.

"You ordered for me."

"So?"

"That was unacceptable. You didn't even ask what I wanted, and for the record it wasn't salmon fettuccine."

"I thought it was romantic."

"Yes, it might be down the line when you know someone really well but honestly it just made you look controlling."

"Oh well, the moments passed now. Let's talk about other things, how's work going?"

Hermione's anger hadn't lessened; in fact, it had grown with the change of topic. She wasn't one who was easily distracted or put off in terms of arguments. Tim's inability to see that he was in the wrong hadn't done him any favours in the eyes of Hermione. She hated a man who took her control away. She'd been independent for too long to now be restrained.

She did try, however, to not let this one act cloud her judgement for the rest of the night. It worked, till he insulted her.

"I never thought you'd be the kind of girl to dress so provocatively. I guess you're not the prude the Prophet talks about."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, a short denim skirt? That's like advertising sex in the muggle world, right?"

"No. I don't know where you get your information from but it's wrong. It's beside the point now, I've had enough of this. I thought you were going to be different but this date has been a disaster, I'm leaving."

"What? You can't leave. We haven't even had dessert yet."

"What, going to order my dessert for me as well?"

"We aren't talking about that anymore."

"No, we're talking about how you think it's alright to basically call me a slut on a first date. You don't know me."

"I know a lot about you."

"No, you know 'Hermione Granger' the woman featured constantly in the Daily Prophet but you don't know _me!_ "

"This is ridiculous, I'm sorry alright. I was trying to make an impression, you don't know how intimidating you are. I was trying to impress you and get rid of the nerves. Honestly, I'm shocked that you even agreed to date me, I thought once you knew who I was that you'd reject me straight away."

"Why would you think that?"

"I'm nothing, look at me! You could do a million times better, you're 'Hermione Granger' for goodness sake. Why waste your time with me?"

"So, you're saying that all this bad behaviour has been due to nerves?"

"Yes, and I'm so sorry. Would you think any less of me if I said I'd read a book on how to date women? It said women respond to a strong in control man."

"That's idiotic. Most women are not like that. Not all women like having their control taken from them, especially not me."

"Please don't make me get down on my knees here and beg. I'll do it if you wish but it might cause a scene."

"No, don't do that. Last thing I need is another article in the Daily Prophet."

"I _am_ sorry."

"It's ok."

"Will you let me take you out again? To make up for this time I mean."

"You promise to be normal? Not controlling or anything?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. You can take me out again but I really do have to go now. I'm sorry."

"Alright. You won't regret giving me this second chance I promise."

Hermione found it an awkward goodbye with a hug and a frantic wave before she managed to get out of the restaurant. She hoped that she never had to enter that restaurant again, it would forever hold the bad memories of that first date with Tim but more importantly for such an expensive restaurant, their food was crap.

Returning home, Hermione sank into one of her chairs with a large glass of wine in her hand. Groaning she rolled her neck on her shoulders, getting out some kinks. She felt, disappointed in the evening. She wasn't sure what made her give Tim a second chance. She should have just ended things right there but she supposed, she was lonely. It was just nice to have someone want her. She supposed if he fucked it up a second time, she'd have to cut the strings on Tim but secretly she hoped that things would turn out alright.

Dressed in smart straight laced trousers and a white patterned blouse, Hermione entered the Ministry the next morning in a better frame of mind. Nothing about this outfit could be deemed 'provocative', it screamed professional and sensible. Half of her wanted to meet Tim today but the other half of her didn't. She'd just wait for his owl or visit that told her when their second redo date would be.

Pleased with how her work was coming along, Hermione headed to the Ministry cafeteria to get some food. She'd long since learnt the consequences for getting stuck into her work and forgetting to eat properly. Now, she always made sure she was taking enough breaks for food, drink and rest when she got stuck into a big project.

She had been resigned to having lunch alone as Harry was still ignoring her and she couldn't be bothered to chase someone who continually dodged her movements. It was to her surprise then when the seat next to her was pulled back and Harry slid into it.

"Hello."

Stunned into silence, Hermione didn't know what to say to him. What do you say to your best friend when he's ignored you for so long. This wasn't like when he ignored her in third year over the broomstick incident. This was different, they were adults for one.

"Hi," she replied coldly.

"I suppose I deserve that response. I haven't exactly been a good friend lately."

"What do you want Harry?"

"To make amends. Look, Hermione, I'm sorry alright."

"For ignoring me? I'd understand if we'd had a fight but Harry, nothing has happened. How can you go from seeing each other always to ignoring my mere presence? What did I do to make you go to such lengths to avoid me?"

"Nothing, you did nothing. I hate a fight with Ginny is all. It just seemed easier to put our friendship on the backburner to keep the peace with Ginny."

"On the backburner? That's what you call ignoring me."

"It's not like that Hermione. You don't understand. Ginny, she was right to be angry, we do spend a lot of time together. It's hard for her, especially with the Daily Prophet constantly running rumours about us."

"I thought you were smarter than this Harry."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"There was a time when you didn't care what others thought, you just did what your heart thought was right."

Her comment was met with stony silence but she wasn't surprised.

"Let me ask you this, if Ginny asked, would you cut off our friendship completely?"

Hermione didn't want to ask that question but she felt it needed to be said. She loved Harry dearly and treasured the friendship they had but couldn't stand in the middle of whatever was happening between him and Ginny. If that meant losing his friendship then, well, at a certain point you had to start looking out for yourself however much it hurt to do that.

Hermione's friendship with Harry meant everything to her. Why then was she willing to severe it completely? She didn't know. She just knew she had to do something and that something had to have a big impact. She knew Harry, she knew how his mind worked. Sooner or later he would get it. He would realise what he wanted.

During her internal ramblings, Harry's silence was basically the final nail in the coffin. Throwing her half-eaten lunch in the bin, Hermione walked away from Harry. She didn't know what was going on in his mind right now but she hoped it was something good. She hoped his mind and his heart would conclude and like she had done, would realise that he should do what was best for him and not anyone else.

[x]

It was the day of Hermione's second date with Tim. A 'daytime date' he'd said. Hermione was not taking any chances with this date. She wore the most adorable tea sundress she'd found in a recent trip to muggle London. It was yellow with red flowers and ruffles. The dress came to the top of her knees and she paired the dress with low wedge white heels. A white bag and a summer straw hat. She also had a red cardigan with her in case it got a little chilly.

Hermione had tried not to have any expectations. She didn't' want to be disappointed a second time. Tim picked her up wearing a pair of navy trousers, brown shoes and a grey polo shirt. Hermione couldn't help but think he looked quite dapper in his outfit. He looked decidedly muggle, which was a bonus. She hated having to tell a man she dated that he looked too wizard for the muggle world for that line never went down very well.

She supposed the muggle attire Tim wore had set her up into thinking that the day would be fully muggle but they still used apperation points to get to where they were going. She couldn't fault Tim for that, at least he'd made the effort to be a little muggle however small that effort was.

Walking through Hyde Park reminded Hermione of her childhood and outings with her parents. It was perhaps closed minded of her to think that wizards wouldn't know about this place. Sometimes she forgot how much pressure she put on others to be informed about the muggle world when she wasn't perhaps as informed about the wizarding world as she should be. It wasn't her fault that there was no Wizarding Culture Class at Hogwarts to help muggles make the transition but she had to admit that since she'd left school she'd stopped researching to obsessively.

Hermione reminded herself that she had to stop with her internal ramblings. In the time, she'd been talking within her mind, Tim had laid out a blanket and produced a picnic basket from somewhere on his person.

"Tim, this is wonderful, how did you think of it?"

He sent her a cheeky grin, a grin that made her want to giggly girlishly.

"I just thought of all the things I knew you liked, not what the 'Hermione Granger' of the Prophet liked. I took what you said on our last date to head, I won't make that mistake again."

"I appreciate it Tim. Where were, you hiding that basket?"

"No one needs to know that."

Hermione laughed, it was such a one-eighty from the person he was on their first date. She was seeing the real person behind the nerves and falseness and what she was seeing was pleasant.

Out of the basket came treat after treat, he'd even managed to disguise some butterbeer so it looked like muggle beer. Hermione had never been on a picnic date before but had always wanted to. Muggle films always made it look so romantic and she was pleased to discover that it was romantic. Between Tim feeding her pieces of fruit, to lying with her head on his chest looking up at the sky, she knew this was a date worth remembering.

This blew the previous date out of the water and made her forget it had happened at all. Was it wrong of her to be feeling mushy this early on? Or did it just prove that she had little experience with dating? She wasn't sure but she was inclined to enjoy it to the fullest.

She had thought that the picnic was the full date but when the food had run out and everything had been packed up, Tim had other things in store. Another discrete apparation later, they stood down a back alley in London. Hermione couldn't admit to Tim that she had no idea where they were, but, well, _she had no idea where they were!_

That was, until they left the alley and walked towards the business of London. They were standing in Trafalgar Square.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"We're going in there," he said pointing behind.

She turned in his arms to take in the sight of the National Gallery. Her inner self wanted to squeal with joy. She didn't know how he found out that she liked the National Gallery and she wasn't bothered in finding out either, she was just excited beyond belief that they were going inside. _Here's a keeper_ she thought.

Most people assumed that Hermione was just a bookworm and yes, she did love books but she also loved art and history. People just wanted to label her and not allow her to indulge in more than one interest.

"I can't believe you've done this."

"I wanted today to be special."

"You don't mind going around a gallery?"

"I'll admit I've never been in a muggle one but I'm interested in what lies inside."

Tim won more points with that sentence than he'd ever know. Hermione was in her element as she dragged Tim around the gallery, introducing him to all her favourite paintings, exchanging words of interest and history and watching as his eyes were opened to what muggles could do.

By the time the date had ended, Tim had earnt the lingering kiss that Hermione gave him.

 _This,_ Hermione thought, _is the start of something wonderful._

* * *

 **Reviews for Chapters 1-3:**

 **Eradicate My Account:** Goodo, I'm glad. Hope you continue to enjoy.

 **lilyflower49:** Thank you so much. Updates will be slow I'm afraid but I'm working on getting the story done

 **.9:** Of course I'm continuing this, just slowly :)

 **KmyD:** Will do, depending on how much I get written down, updates might get a little quicker

 **TheGrandDisciple:** I don't mean to tease you :) I promise you'll get to read more soon.

 **Arnie100:** I never got Harry and Ginny as a couple, for me it just doesn't seem to work. Don't worry, everything will work out in the end and Harry will get away from Ginny, you'll just have to wait and see how.

 **pawsrule:** Thanks, love that you loved it. Updates are coming.

 **jennyfur88:** I can't wait to write the next chapter! Well, I mean write chapter 6 because I'm trying to write faster to give you guys more to read

 **Beyondthesea16:** Thank you, more is coming, promise!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, I just play in the sandbox.

 **AN:** A chapter to lighten the gloomy English Weather. ~ Hannah

 **Chapter Five**

 **Chapter Song – 'Cake by the Ocean' – DNCE**

* * *

A couple months had passed by the time a day had been arranged for everyone to meet. By everyone, Hermione meant her friends of Gryffindor and Slytherin. (It would take too long to name them all after all.) They usually met every month at The Frog Prince – the bar for the 'younger crowd' in Diagon Alley.

However, due to several people having different commitments, this had been the first time they'd met as a group in three months. Hermione was looking forward to it. Since that 2nd date with Tim, their relationship had only blossomed. Each date they'd gone on had been tailored to some interest Hermione had and in return Hermione had learned everything there was to know about Tim so she could wow him on dates of her own making.

She never would have thought she could be this happy so early into a relationship but then her relationships with Victor Krum and Ron Weasley were short lived and hopeless at best. The niggling corner of her mind that constantly thought about Harry had been quiet recently. The comments from Parvati and her would-be crush seemed to have evaporated leaving the same love and trust she held for her best friend in place.

This would be the first time that Hermione introduced Tim to her friend's. She hadn't done it earlier because she didn't want to run the risk of things not working out. Now that they had passed their first three months, Hermione felt it was time to introduce him to the crowd. She could only hope that they liked him as much as she did and that he got on with them as well.

Usually Hermione went straight to the bar and ordered a round of drinks but here she was having to stop at every turn and introduce Tim to someone. Harry, Neville, Luna, the names she was sure, were all blurring for Tim. Draco, Adrian, Pansy, he didn't even bat an eyelid at the group of Slytherin's. Either he'd been living under a rock and didn't realise their reputation or he generally didn't know about this tight knit group.

Seated between Tim and Draco, with Harry across from her, Hermione was looking forward to a good long night with friends and alcohol. Tim was busy chatting to George and Blaise while Draco was subtly asking me about my relationship with Tim. For all his faults, Draco could be a bit of a Mother Hen, especially when it came to people in this group. Hermione supposed that with all everyone had gone through, it was only natural for them to look out for each other.

Hermione had learnt that Tim wasn't that big on public displays of affection but he seemed to be tonight, or perhaps that was the alcohol talking. His constant presence and hand upon her body was rather nice and as she leaned up against him drinking her cocktail, she felt very safe. She would have happily continued her night just like that, in the company of friends, with good drinks and maybe even a little dance later had things not taken a dramatic nose dive.

"C'mon Harry, please."

"I said no Ginny."

"This is ridiculous. What has gotten into you Harry? You're making a scene in front of all our friends. I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that. We're still going and I'm still buying a dress."

"I said no Ginny. Read my lips. No, N-O, means no. If you had just asked me about it, I would have told you I was already busy."

By now, the argument that could have been quietly controlled between the two of them had reached shouting point. Hermione knew that her friends around her were quickly losing interest in their conversations in favour of the drama that was unveiling before her eyes. It was not uncommon for Harry and Ginny to have big fights but they weren't usually so public. Hermione knew that in this moment she wasn't the only one wondering why they were still together.

"Just cancel it."

"I can't cancel it Ginny, it's work."

" _It's work,_ really? That's the excuse you're going with?"

"It's not an excuse Ginny, it's the truth. You're the only one who believes I have plenty of time on my hands. My job demands a lot from me."

"A little too much if you ask me."

"I'm not asking you. You knew how important my job was when we started dating and it didn't bother you then! I'm not continuing this here."

"I never see you anymore Harry, you're always working and when we first started dating I was happy to let you go and do your own thing but there comes a point when you have to become and adult and do adult things."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"When are you going to grow up Harry? When are we going to become a family?"

"I'm not having this conversation again Ginny. If it annoys you so much that I work a lot, then maybe we aren't right for each other."

"Oh, you don't mean that Harry. You're just frustrated, I get it. We're both demanding people but we can work it out. Just stop working such long hours and remember you have me to come home to."

"I don't work long hours, I work nine to five, same as everyone else. If I have to do overtime I always tell you."

"That's a lie! You keep staying late at the office or are you doing something other than work?! That's it isn't it, you're cheating on me! Who is she, the little whore, I'll kill her."

"STOP! Ginny, there is no one else and frankly your paranoia is infuriating. I work, which is more than I can say for you and I'm damn good at my job. I'm not going to give it up just because you need more attention."

The happy feeling Hermione had had from socialising with her friends was rapidly decreasing and from the look on those around her, she wasn't the only one. This wasn't a good introduction for Tim.

"We should go Tim," she murmured.

They gathered their things and she hoped to make a quiet exit.

"I don't need attention I just need to be loved, by you. Harry, we never have sex anymore. How do you think that feels? Am I not sexy anymore Harry? Don't you desire me anymore?"

"Ginny please, can we talk about this somewhere else?"

"No! I want to talk about it right here where there are witnesses. Have you found someone else Harry?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that there is no one else?"

"Going somewhere Hermione?"

"Urh, yes Ginny, I'm going home with Tim, think we've had enough for tonight."

"I don't know how you do it Hermione? I mean it's clear as day to anyone."

"I don't understand Ginny, what are you talking about."

"Nice to meet Tim after so long, why did you hide him from us? I think it's because you didn't want us to notice."

"Notice what? What on earth are you on about?"

"Why are you stringing him on?"

"What? I'm not stringing Tim on, I really like him."

"Yes, you are, I know you Hermione, you're not one for relationships. If you really are in a relationship with him then you must have tricked him. You're a disgustingly ugly barren whore, no one would willingly be with you. You've never had a successful relationship and you've been pining over _my_ Harry much to everyone's disgust. If I were you Tim, I'd get out while you still can!"

You could have heard a pin drop. Such was the argument that even the music had stopped playing. Everyone started between Ginny's enraged face to Hermione quickly teary one. No one seemed to know what to do.

Hermione, mustering every inch of courage she could, walked away from her one-time friend and the rest of the group with her back straight and her shoulders back. Though Ginny's words had hurt her beyond belief it wasn't the only source of her tears.

Tim had said nothing as Ginny attacked her. He'd just stood silently at her side. No word had come from his lips. No defence had been made. He'd just stood there and let Hermione be verbally assaulted by Ginny.

It was not something Hermione could take lightly.


End file.
